


DRHL's Transformation Drabbles

by ShySnowFlower



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Aliens, Bodyswap, Feminization, Genderbending, Inanimate Objects, Multi, Possession, Public Sex, Transformation, bimbofication, er... sort of., helicopter dick, jockification, more to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-15 23:56:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShySnowFlower/pseuds/ShySnowFlower
Summary: Absolute sin and weirdness, no matter where you look!A series of drabbles focusing on several kinds of transformation and related kinks.The fault of the lovely Mr Cavanaugh. ;)





	1. Ryan H/Gavin F - Feminization

**Gavin and Ryan - Feminization**

 

 “God Ryan, you look gorgeous!”

 However, the Georgian did not say anything, his lips set in an irritated frown.

 The Brit rolled his eyes, still smiling. However, he could understand why Ryan was a bit pissed off at him. After all, he did just slip a potion into his diet coke and when Ryan laid down on their bed complaining of feeling two warm, Gavin was well aware of what was going on.

 Well, Ryan did turn out to be just as beautiful as a woman as he was a man.

 “Well, you could have told me first that you were going to do that and not just spring it on me, you asshole.”

 Gavin had the decency to look sheepish at the statement and he walked forward, kneeling in front of Ryan. “So, this will be active for about a week so…” He paused before speaking again. “Should you have a lady’s name? Like, Rhianna or… Riley?”

 Ryan only laughed. “How about Jemma?” He asked, still getting used to feeling of having a softer voice than normal. “You do remember that my first name is actually ‘James’, right?”

 Gavin laughed and crawled forward, pressing a kiss against his partner’s lips. “Actually, Jemma does suit you…” He said, one hand going up to knead at Ryan’s newly formed D-Cup breast. At the resounding moan it generated, the Brit smirked. “Want to see what it feels like? Getting fucked by me when you’re like this?”

 Ryan smiled in return, eyes hooded with lust. “Oh God yes…”

 Maybe the week wouldn’t be too bad.


	2. Geoff/Griffon/Gavin - Inanimate clothes

**Geoff, Gavin, and Griffon - Inanimate clothes**

 

 Griffon smiled as she turned this way and that, examining her new lingerie set in the mirror. The pale green bra and panties hugged her form perfectly and the lacing and cloth accentuated the curves of her breasts and ass perfectly.

 “You two spoil me so much, you know that?” She said out loud, running a finger down the strap of her bra and another fiddled with the little black bow on the front of her panties. “You’re both just far too sweet for me.”

 After all, it was sweet of her husband and their adorable friend to volunteer for a little experiment and, after a few calls and a spell, they were now pieces of underwear for her to wear; Gavin became her bra and Geoff her panties.

 The whole thing would last for about a month, but during that time they wouldn’t be able to speak or move, although she knew that they would still be able to feel everything… including her.

 Griffon laughed, cupping both of her breasts and giving them a quick squeeze. She could imagine Gavin squawking at the touch, but she was certain he was loving the feeling of her grabbing onto him. She already knew Geoff was enjoying his position since he would be touching her ass and vulva for the next month.

 It was adorable and so sweet what those two would do for her.


	3. Michael - Alien Possession

**Michael - Alien Possession**

 

 “ _ So how is this going to work again? _ ”

 The voice-that-was-his-but-not-really laughed. “Patience dear boy.” It purred running Michael’s hands down his body.

 Then again, Michael should have seen it coming. While he had been napping on the couch, some alien parasite had snuck in and slipped inside of him. It was even weirder because Michael could have sworn that he was dreaming of making out with Lindsay and she started French kissing him…

 So, now here he was, unable to move his body and being forced to watch and listen as this alien - Zavni, apparently - used his body like some kind of fucked up puppet. It really didn’t help that the first thing the little bastard did was jack off. Sure, Michael would admit that it was the most pleasure he had felt for a while and that feeling Zavni writhe and wriggle inside of him was actually pretty hot, but that was besides the point!

 Zavni continued admiring its new form. “I can’t survive in this atmosphere, so I need a host to stay in… but of course I’m going to get awfully lonely here.” It cooed, turning around and staring at his ass. “I might have some friends come over… I’m sure your friends would love to meet them too.”

 “ _ You bastard, you’re gonna possess them too! _ ”

 “Essentially, yes. But think of it this way.” Zavni ran Michael’s hands through his hair one more time. “Doesn’t it feel nice to give up control? Not have to worry, as I will do your work for you? And of course… feeling this?”

 Michael groaned and felt heat blossom throughout his body as Zavni wriggled wildly within him, knowing exactly how his body was reacting.

 Well… maybe he could at least show Gavin how this feels.


	4. Blaine and Burnie - Bodyswap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the short in question: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DVm9F0mBd0c
> 
> The exchange happens at about the 3:12 mark.
> 
> Beta/Proof read by Mr Cavanaugh!

**_Blaine and Burnie - Body Swap_ **

 

 Burnie had absolutely no idea how this whole mess had started, but he definitely wasn’t complaining about the turnout of it.

 After Burnie had wrapped up shooting a short with Blaine and Aaron, one of the things Blaine had to talk to him (as the script demanded) about made him think; he really did wish that he could have the younger blonde’s sick abs, instead of his pudgy belly.

 However, he couldn’t believe that he was now in Blaine’s body!

 He admired his chiseled features, golden hair, and (of course) washboard abs in the mirror, whistling in delight. “Goddamn Blaine, I didn’t realise how hot you were like this!” he praised, turning around to get a look at his new butt.

 “Yeah, yeah. Now give me my body back, you asshole,” Blaine grumbled, who was now in Burnie’s body. Needless to say, he was not very pleased about the swap and it was obvious he already missed his Adonis-like physique. “And can we just pretend that this never happened?”

 Burnie turned out, considering the question. “Hmm… I guess we could,-” he said, only to smirk widely. “As soon as I go and find some beautiful women, have sex with them, and basically have a personal Spring Break.”

 “Wait, what!?”

 “See ya Blaine! Oh, and Gus and Matt want you at a meeting in ten minutes,” he announced before bolting out of the men’s restroom, leaving an irritated Blaine in his wake.

 “...W-Well fine! But I get to bang Ashley!”


	5. Joel/Adam - Inanimate object

**_Joel/Adam - Inanimate Object_ **

 

 For as long as the two had worked together, Joel knew that he could rely on Adam for anything he needed help with, whether it be with a technical hitch during work or something absurdly domestic like a cold.

 In hindsight, when the elder of the two had been forced to stay home after a horrible cold, he shouldn’t have been that surprised that Adam would do something that was (what most people would think, anyway) really fucked up.

 After all, could anyone say that their boyfriend would turn themselves into a teddy bear for them to cheer them up?

 Joel had pressed against the teddy bear, which was big enough to house at least three Adams and he did not find anyone inside. It was only after he read the attached note that it made a vague amount of sense.

 ‘There’s a company that turns you into stuff for a while. So, I will be your cuddly bear until you get better! Well, two weeks to be specific. Love, Adam. xoxo’

 The elder loved the fact and found himself sleeping in Adam’s unbelievably soft and fuzzy arms and breathing in that scent that was still unmistakably  _ Adam _ . Loathed as he was to admit it, even in his cold-induced delirium, he could still feel that heat burning in his belly and groin.

 He had a feeling that Adam could see and feel what he was doing, so he probably wouldn’t mind… hopefully.

 Joel let out a weak moan as he palmed himself through his thin sleeping pants, burying his nose into the soft brown fur.


	6. Barbara/Aaron - Bodyswap

**_Barbara/Aaron - Bodyswap_ **

 

 During the course of their relationship, Aaron was well aware of Barbara’s fascination with dicks. It seemed to be her go-to for jokes and conversation starters, to the point that it seemed that saying the word alone was enough to summon her, like some demented Canadian Beetlejuice.

 When Aaron had found out about a company that allowed for temporary body swaps, he immediately told his girlfriend and offered himself as the other body.

 So now, Aaron was staring at Barb’s - his? - breasts while the woman in question was in the bathroom in his body. It seemed his guess about what the first thing Barbara would do in his body was not far off; she was playing around with his dick.

 More accurately, trying to do a helicopter dick spin.

 “Have you figured it out yet Barb?” Aaron asked, trying not to flinch as his girlfriend’s accented voice spoke instead.

 Barbara turned around with a smirk, content with the fact that she was completely naked. “Turns out dick spinning is an art form that needs to be mastered.” She quipped. “And while I work on that, you’re going to have to work on something else.”

 Aaron raised an eyebrow. “And what would that be?” he quickly regretted asking the question as Barbara quickly moved forward and tugged on the band of his - her? - jeans.

 “You have to learn how to effectively flick the bean.” She said with the gravity of a war general. “And no, you are not allowed to break my record.”

 Aaron had to laugh at that. Well, as silly as it was, it was still good to see Barbara happy.


	7. Ryan/Jeremy - Jockification and Bimbofication

 It was Jeremy who had suggested that they go to the new bar in the first place and Ryan had been very eager to see why the Boston native had been so eager to go.

 Apparently the bar sold very unique drinks and proudly advertised as ‘Walk in One Way, Leave in Another!’ Very weird slogan, but it was worth a go, right?

 Ryan and Jeremy sat at the bar counter, waiting for the bartender to take their order. However, Jeremy pointed out something on the menu, eyes shining as smiled. “Hey Ryan. There’s a ‘couple special’ drink duo here!” He explained, pointing to the item of choice. “Don’t worry, they’re non-alcoholic. What do you think?”

 Ryan shrugged in return, half-smiling. “Sure, why not?”

 So, they placed their order - a ‘King J’ and ‘Queen B’ - and as soon as their drinks were delivered, they took their firsts sips.

 One glass each turned into two. Then three. Then five.

 And with each one, Ryan couldn’t help but notice that he and Jeremy seemed to be a little… different.

 “God, Jeremy.” He growled, hand reaching out and grabbing hold of his partner’s rear. “You have an amazing ass… and sooooooo good at taking my cock, aren’t you?”

 Jeremy giggled, face flushing red. “Only for you, babe.” He moaned in reply, leaning forward and grabbing hold of Ryan’s crotch in return. “Aw babe, I want you to fuck me now… c’mon please?”

 The elder laughed. “You really are a need little slut, aren’t you?” He said, quickly standing up and putting his arms on his partner - no, his little  _ bitch _ \- and pulling him towards the bathroom. “If you’re a good little thing, then I might let you come… I wanna see your pretty little mouth full of my cock and I am going ram you  _ so hard. _ ”

 Jeremy couldn’t say a word, only able to whimper and moan at the filthy words spilling forth. He took hold of Ryan’s arm and sidled up next to him, desperately trying to grind his own erection against the other’s thigh in an attempt for stimulation.

 Ryan smirked and skulked into the bathroom with Jeremy in tow. “Now, give me a show, you slut.” He growled, pressing the other against the sink counter. “And I won’t let you come if you stop… even if someone happens to see us. But I want them to see that you are mine. Got it?”

 Jeremy purred, wrapping one leg around the other’s waist. “Only yours… please… I need it…”

 Ryan was all too happy to oblige.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Into Transformation things? You 18 and over? Then come over to Mr Cavanaugh's Workshop on Discord! I know he'd be happy to meet you guys! ;)
> 
> Go ahead and ask him; I bet he'd love to hear from you! http://mrcavanaughtf.tumblr.com/
> 
> EDIT: Ah Heck! I completely forgot! The discord will be for Patreon sponsors of his work. So sorry for not saying so!


End file.
